Blanc
by Rieval
Summary: Dernier volet de la Blair's Trilogie.


Du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc. Murs blancs, meubles blancs. Pièce blanche. Blair connaissait cette pièce. Toujours identique et en même temps jamais la même. Cette fois la fenêtre se trouvait à gauche du lit. Ne se trouvait-elle pas à droite lors de son dernier séjour ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte. Ouille, ouille, ouille ! Mauvaise idée. Très, très mauvaise idée. Ne pas bouger. Surtout ne pas bouger. Il lui sembla que sa pauvre tête allait éclater et il se sentait nauséeux. Sa respiration était laborieuse et à chaque inspiration, un râle pathétique émanait de sa poitrine.

Okay. Doucement, ouvrir les yeux, voilà. Yeux ouverts … sur la petite chambre blanche de l'hôpital Cascade Général. Blair se mit à cligner des yeux. Arrghh ! Même ses paupières lui faisaient mal … et ses cils ! Il referma les yeux avec un grognement.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, mais se concentrer était une véritable torture. Il était incapable de se souvenir des dernières heures et des raisons qui expliquaient qu'il était, une fois de plus, l'hôte du service de soins intensifs du Cascade Général Hospital. Jim saurait lui, il lui demanderait dès que … JIM !

Tout lui revint brutalement. Alex. La fontaine et … Oh, bon sang, bon sang, bon sang ! Il allait être malade. La pièce autour de lui se mit à tourner. Non, non, non, non. Elle ... Elle … Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Parfaitement.

-

Blair se souvint du calme qui l'avait envahi juste avant l'arrivée d'Alex Barnes. Il s'était senti en paix avec lui-même. Il avait pris sa décision. Celle d'assurer ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de Jim : le guider dans l'utilisation de ses dons.

Il n'avait pas entendu Alex arriver. Et quand il avait levé les yeux de son café froid, l'esprit enfin libéré d'un grand poids, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un revolver. Elle lui avait expliqué, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, comment ses sens s'étaient réveillés. Isolement pénitentiaire.

Et là, il avait pris conscience de son erreur. Alex n'était pas une Sentinelle. Tout au plus, une personne avec des sens super aiguisés, mais pas une Sentinelle. Une Sentinelle était avant tout un protecteur et défendait l'intérêt commun, celui de sa « tribu ». Alex ne cherchait qu'à tirer profit de ses dons pour s'enrichir. Les Sentinelles étaient « naturellement » attirées par des métiers où elles pouvaient exercer ce besoin instinctif de protection : militaire, policier, pompier, sauveteur. Et que faisait Alex ? de la peinture (1) ! Choix pour le moins étonnant. Il devait y avoir autre chose, il y aurait DU y avoir autre chose.

Il avait été si aveugle, si stupide. Et cette stupidité allait lui coûter la vie.

Il n'écoutait plus la jeune femme. Il l'entendit vaguement se moquer de lui, le remerciant de son aide précieuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Jim. Qui allait l'aider maintenant ? Mégan ? Non, l'australienne avait du mal à supporter Jim. Comment le surnommait-elle ? « Ice Man ». Quelle erreur. Si seulement elle savait quel homme il était vraiment. Intelligent, plein de compassion. Peut-être Simon ?

Le bureau était devenu silencieux. Alex avait arrêté d'arpenter l'espace séparant le bureau du reste de la pièce. Elle regardait Blair fixement.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dehors, Blair ne se rappelait même pas comment. Il était encore tôt et le campus était désert. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Jim. Qu'allait il se passer après sa … disparition. Comment Jim, « La » Sentinelle, l'unique, allait-il faire ? Qui le guiderait ? Qui aiderait son ami ?

Alex murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, mais les mots ne semblaient avoir aucun sens. Elle leva le bras, près à le frapper. Il ferma les yeux et murmura à son tour : « S'il vous plait, ne lui faites pas de mal ». Le bras s'est immobilisé une seconde et est retombé.

-

Blair tremblait. Le souvenir était si frais, si réel. Il se rappelait d'une douleur fulgurante puis plus rien. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était secoué de terribles sanglots. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Mais c'était surtout son cœur qui saignait.

Cette fois s'était vraiment fini et tout était de sa faute ! Jamais Jim ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir aidé une criminelle. Mon Dieu et si, et si son orgueil avait déjà coûté la vie à des innocents, si, si … Elle s'était attaquée à Jim !

Une lumière blanche, éclaira soudain la pièce. Malgré la panique et la peine, il entendit une voix familière : « Blair, Blair, calme-toi, tout va bien, Respire, allez, respire, oui c'est ça, tout va bien, tout vas bien, je suis là ».

Finis (enfin pas tout à fait ...)

(1) heu, la peinture c'est cool, non vraiment ...


End file.
